As part of an effort to study the ability of T1-201 SPECT imaging to assess hypoertrophic cardiomyopathies, several methods of quantiating the clinical images are being assessed. Primarily these are of the circumferential profile type. In addition, a quantitative method for performing scatter correction is being evaluated by observing whether an increase in sensitivity/specificity is obtained upon applying the scatter correction. Thus, rather than simply observing whether the scatter correction algorithm is able to improve the appearance of phantoms, the more clinically relevant question of whether there is a practical improvement in diagnostic ability is addressed. To data, data from 50 normal volunteers has been gathered, and a database of quantitative values extracted from these studies has been organized. In addition, preliminary data necessary for application of the scatter correction algorithm has been acquired, and the effects of noise and filtering is being assessed.